


Kissed by The Baddest Bidder: Giving Them a Litte Dolly Version of Themselves

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Kissed by The Baddest Bidder Headcanons [3]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would the men from Kissed by The Baddest Bidder react to being given a small little dolly version of themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by The Baddest Bidder: Giving Them a Litte Dolly Version of Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend, Tori, on tumblr who makes little handmade plush dolls. Go check her out, her url is thedollymaker

**Eisuke:**  She had been working on a secret project, refusing to tell Eisuke anything about it. This irritates him to no ends, but he let it slide as she seemed so excited about what she was doing. After a week of secrets, she presents Eisuke with a neatly wrapped box. When he sees the little dolly inside, Eisuke looks at her, and raises an eyebrow.  _“Is this what you’ve been doing? You ignore me for a little dolly version of me? Tch. You need punishing.”_ Despite his harsh words, Eisuke keeps the little dolly on his work desk – the only personal item there. Whenever business associates come for a meeting, they always ask about the little dolly, but Eisuke refuses to tell them anything about it, and swats away any attempts to touch the dolly.

**Soryu:** Coming home late one night, he finds her sleeping on the couch. With the intention of lifting her to bed, Soryu comes close to her, but stops in his tracks when he sees her clutching a small dolly version of himself. He feels the heat rise in his cheeks.  _Did she make this? When did she find the time?_  He tries to prize the dolly out of her grip for a better look, but she holds on tight, mumbling in her sleep: something about not wanting to let Soryu go. Scratching the back of his neck, he frowns slightly.  _She really is the most confusing woman I’ve ever met._ Lifting her gently, he carries her to bed. Pouting slightly, Soryu is jealous that she’s holding onto the little dolly, and not the real man carrying her.

**Baba:** He grins from ear to ear as the little dolly is placed in his hands. He squeezes it slightly, playing with the little dolly arms and legs.  _“The hat comes off!”_. Baba loves the little dolly, but he loves her expression even more.  _She looks so proud!_  Baba throws his arms around her, laughing at how cute she looks. Taking the little dolly, Baba presses its face against her cheek, making a loud smooching sound.  _“You should make a dolly version of yourself so this guy doesn’t get lonely at night”_  Nuzzling the little dolly Baba on your nose, he continues,  _“Otherwise he’ll keep making moves on you, and that’s my job, milady”_

**Ota:** He places the little dolly on a shelf in his studio. Cocking his head to the side, Ota contemplates the little dolly, a slight smile on his face. Taking a brush that is larger than the dolly, Ota balances it in the dolly’s hands. Turning to her, he grins  _“you’re such a clever doggy bringing gifts to your master! How did you manage to sew with such tiny paws?!”._  Seeing the sour look on her face after being treated like a dog, he laughs before wrapping a hand around her shoulder and kissing her on the temple. A few days later, when visiting his studio, she notices that a dolly of herself is sitting next to dolly Ota, complete with a tiny version of the necklace her made for her.

**Mamoru:** Laying on the couch, Mamoru holds the little dolly in his hands, walking it up and down his stomach, grinning like an idiot.  _“So you like it?”_  He looks up at her: the wide smile on her face matching his own.  _“Well, dollies are for kids, so it doesn’t surprise me that you made one”_  She rolls her eyes at him, her smile unwavering,  _“Well, you’re playing with it, so you’re a kid too”._  Stopping in his tracks, Mamoru wipes the smile from his face, and places the dolly aside,  _“…am not.”_ Mamoru hastily changes the subject, but from that night, the dolly mysteriously vanishes. Mamoru insists he doesn’t know where it is, when in fact, he has hidden it, only retrieving the little dolly when she’s not around.  _Heh, she really is adorable._


End file.
